ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Dagoth
Dagoth the Sea-Born was a synthetic who serves the evil entity known as the Dweller in Darkness.that was trapped under large amonts of stone for centuries until it was freed by the modern hydra but the avengers managed to stop the beast from destroying New York and killed Dagoth though it's master would finally wake from slumber Biography Creation The entity that would become Dagoth, was born from the Dweller-in-Darkness. When the Dweller was placed in slumber by the Ancient One, he was held at bay by the Ancient One's magic, so the Dweller created a new entity from a combination of a portion of the Kree DNA in his head and a portion of his own disfigured body. He called this new entity Dagoth and was made free from the spell because it was not placed on him. Dagoth was then free to continue was the Dweller's work, and so plagued the seas. Deified Throughout his campaign of terror, Dagoth found himself worshiped by many from the ancient island of Kalumesh which was located off the coast of England. With a need to lead this group, Dagoth came on land and altered his appearance to resemble a priest, and advised his followers to perform bloody, sacrilegious rituals to please the Dweller. Kalumesh would one day sink into the bottom of the sea when it was swallowed up by monstrous waves. Dagoth was buried alive underneath massive tons of rocks and stones, and all of his worshipers died beneath the smothering waves. Because the Kree DNA was in his blood, Dagoth was kept barely alive despite the massive amount of weight that was atop of him. Attack on Plymouth and Death Despite a large quantity of his followers having died in the flooding, rumors still circled as to the existence of a Hive entity that existed on Earth other than the Dweller. Though these beliefs were based on HYDRA's belief system, they were set aside as myth to pursue other more likely gods. However, when Hive returned and showed HYDRA that their gods were in fact real, HYDRA reopened the Dagoth search and invested many resources to finding both him and several others like him. Eventually HYDRA's archaeological researchers found the ruins of Kalumesh and scavenged through the remains until they found him. Dagoth proceeded to slaughter the archaeologists, swimming to Plymouth. He began to destroy the city, but upon hearing of Dagoth's return, the Avengers arrived to stop him. Unfortunately, they were no match for the beast. It suddenly revealed legs and began cleaving through the city proper. Iron Man found out that the only way to stop it was to take him down from the inside. Hearing this, the Hulk managed to get inside after a mighty blow from Thor's Mjølnir broke through the chest. The brute managed to destroy most of it's internal organs, severely wounding it. However, Dagoth would quickly heal due to his Kree DNA. Falcon theorized that they had to throw the creature into the Sun. With relative difficulty, Thor was able to grab the beast's tail and flew into space. Thor then swung Mjølnir with a powerful blow, the force punting Dagoth into the Sun. Despite the Kree DNA in his blood, the sea entity was destroyed for good. However, the chaos Dagoth sowed allowed the Dweller-In-Darkness to awaken once more. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Healing: Due to the Kree DNA in his blood, Dagoth can heal grievous wounds within seconds. As long as his heart and brain both functioned, Dagoth could never truly die. ** Biological Immortality: Dagoth can never die from age or disease. * Master Manipulator: '''Dagoth was able to manipulate hundreds of cult members to worship him. * '''Aquatic-Biology: '''Capable of breathing underwater. * '''Super Strength Category:Villains Category:Warlords Category:Deep Six Category:HYDRA Category:Gods Category:The Hive's Original Followers